


Fuck... i love you

by McytBiggestHoe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Caught, Cheating, George is hurt, M/M, Smut, dream is a cheater, fundy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McytBiggestHoe/pseuds/McytBiggestHoe
Summary: That's true Dream was very naive and fell in love quickly. He left his lover for Fundy, but then left him for George. And he swore that George was his last love and he would never leave him and he would never fall in love with anyone else. And he kept to his word until Sam came around. Sam was smart, creative, funny and of course handsome. Dream loved working with him and just hanging out with him in general.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Awsamdude, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Fuck... i love you

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ships and maybe a plot that you are craving for comment them below and i will do my best to write them.
> 
> Also yk what? Don't like it don't read it! It's that easy!!

That's true Dream was very naive and fell in love quickly. He left his lover for Fundy, but then left him for George. And he swore that George was his last love and he would never leave him and he would never fall in love with anyone else. And he kept to his word until Sam came around. Sam was smart, creative, funny and of course handsome. Dream loved working with him and just hanging out with him in general.

Dream started coming home late, cancelling his plans with George. He was lucky that George didn't suspect anything since George himself sometimes came late or would cancel their plans because he was building something important. So he understood when Dream did the same. 

"Dream, i love you and i understand that you're the head of all of us, but... it's been a month.. we don't even have sex anymore because either you cancel out date nights, or you come home late and you always complain that you're too tired.. you even work on the days you're supposed to be free on.." what George said was true, they haven't had sex in over a month now, not only that they haven't been hanging out recently.

Dream felt bad for George so he pulled the shorter male in to a kiss and both of them were getting worked up. George was already moaning in to the kiss from only Dream sliding his hands under his shirt. But Dream had to pull away and so he did "George i have to go, Sam is probably already waiting for me.." Dream said pulling away from his lover as the other had a confused and angry face. " it's always Sam.. it's always Sam! Why don't you even ask for my help!? What is Sam so different from me?! Why can't i help you?!" George was screaming, tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

But Dream didn't have time to argue and with a small and quiet "sorry" he left. The walk to Sam's house was kinda long so he had time to think over everything. He no longer felt the love he used to feel for George. 

Once he reached Sam's home he was already waiting outside for him and Dream' ran to hug the boy. "Hey Dream. Is everything alright?" Sam asked worried since it was a bit unusual for Dream to act this way "i don't want to build today.." he said in to the green shirt Sam was wearing "oh that fine, don't worry. You didn't have to come here you could have stayed home" Sam reassured him "but i didn't want to be home.. i wanted to see you.." Dream got himself comfortable in Sam's lap pulling him closer. " George is mad.. he's mad that I've been hanging out with you" 

"Well maybe he is feeling a little jealous.. i think you should have stayed with him and reassured him that there's nothing to be worried about" Sam said looking down at Dream with a warm smile, who was in his lap. He expected him to get up and go home, but instead Dream placed his hands on the each side of Sam's face and pressed his lips against the other's.

He was still worked up from the heated kiss he had with George, he hadn't been touched for more than a month and he was craving for realise and the friction he got from sifting in Sam's lap got him hard. Dream moaned when he felt Sam's big hands on his hips and shortly he felt them moving to his ass. 

And after the kiss Sam picked up Dream and took him inside, the whole place soon got filled with Dream's needy moans, skin slapping and bed creaking. Dream was in love with Sam and made sure to let him know, everytime he came he yelled "Oh God... Fuck! I love you Sam!" 

George was in their shared bed as he bounced up and down on a dildo, that he whished he'd never have to use, but he wanted to make Dream jealous. He wished Dream would come back and see him pleasuring himself while he was gone. When he was done George left the dildo on the nightstand and slept naked. 

But with all of his attempts to make Dream jealous, he woke up in a bed alone and that was weird since Dream always came back even if it was very late. George had a bad feeling, but he brushed it off, " maybe he was too tired to walk all the way home" he said to himself as he started to get ready.

He started to walk to the direction of Sam's home. Once he got there, he sneaked in. He heard Dream's laughter so in fact he was there. One he got closer to the bedroom the door wasn't shut all the way and what saw there made him cry instantly. 

He saw Dream laying in the bed kissing Sam who was propped up on his elbow, it made George sick to his stomach. The whole walk home he was crying sometimes falling down on to his knees when he was lacking air, he was shaking from anger and pain. He sat outside his house and texted Sapnap to come over as fast as he could.

"Hey George! George? What happened? Why are you crying? Did Dream do something?" Sapnap got really worried once he saw his best friend sitting on the ground and crying "h-he is che-cheating on me w-with Sam" George said through hiccups "i saw t-them kissing" Sapnap was also hurt. "How could dream do that?" The same thing happened to Dream's previous lovers he always cheated on them with someone who he would immediately start dating after his lover found out.

And that's exactly what happened. Once Dream moved out of George's house he started dating Sam and now George knew how Fundy felt when he would see them together. 

"Sam~ happy one year" Dream whispered in to his lover's ear, this has been the longest he's been with someone and he wasn't planning on ending it anytime soon. He was truly happy with Sam, who was happy with Dream.

"Good morning and happy one year to you too" Sam said stretching his limbs out. "So do you have any plaaaa...." Sam's breath was taken away when he saw Dream, who was wearing cat ears, one of Sam's shirts and something was dangling behind him. Once Sam took a closer look it was a fluffy cat tail, "i was going to ask if you had any plans made, but i see you have and i am free all day" he said pulling dream in to bed with him, but Dream didn't allow himself to be dominated and quickly straddled Sam's hips "today i will be the dom".

Dream arched his back as he leaned down to his Sam's neck leaving marks to make people jealous who happens to see them, he slowly moved to Sam's chest where he left more marks for only him to see and just like that he got to Sam's underwear. Dream licked his boyfriend's cock thought the underwear as he was now in between Sam's legs on his elbows and knees ass pushed out that was no longer covered with his boyfriend's shirt and the furry butt plug was fully visible. 

Once Sam's underwear was on the floor, Dream licked him from the bottom to the tip, then taking it all in to his mouth. Dream bobbed his dead up and down while his hands massaged Sam's balls, just how he liked it. When Sam was about to cum Dream pulled off smirking at his boyfriend as precum and drool leaked out of his mouth, dripping on to the bed and Sam. 

Dream then turned around and got back on to Sam's hips swaying his hip making the tail swing side to side. Sam took a hold if the tail pulling on it making Dream let out a surprised moan. With more force Sam pulled out the butt plug making Dream whine and thrust his ass in to nothing, "empty.." Dream moaned.

"Sit down" Sam said as he perfectly aligned himself so that Dream sat right on top of his cock, sinking down with a long moan. He then lifted his hip and slammed them back down, gripping the sheets tightly. Dream's hips started to hurt, but the pleasure was too good to stop and switch positions.

Dream ended up cuming "hold on.. give me a second" He said pulling away and laying down on the bed next to Sam "i have nothing to hold on to" Sam quickly got up and sat in between Dream's legs positioning himself. Sam ignored Dream's perotes and slammed back in as his lover screamed from over simulation. He put one of Dream's legs over his shoulder and placed a tight grip on Dream's throat. 

Dream had two dry painful oragsms before Sam finally allowed himself to cum inside the boy's ass "that's what you get fro trying to tease me." 

Both of them were happy they had a few free days and even if they planned on having those two other days to chill, they ended up doing exactly what they did on their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and if you liked it check out my other works. Also by leaving kudos and comments you will let me know that you want me to continue writing!!
> 
> Anyway byee stay safe kids!!


End file.
